1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to drive systems and more particularly to a transmissionless drive system for vehicles or the like in which high torque is created during startup, and the torque reduced as the vehicle obtains the desired velocity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicles which utilize internal combustion engines have, as is well known, the wrong torque characteristics for such service. Internal combustion engines produce low torque at low rpm while high torque at low rpm is required by vehicles to overcome inertia when starting. To be able to produce the necessary torque when starting, engines having excessive horsepower over that needed at cruising speeds are required. Such engines tend to be inefficient in the use of fuel since it is very difficult to operate the engine at its most efficient operating point. Furthermore, to achieve the necessary torque to the drive shaft and differential of a vehicle, either manual or automatic transmissions are presently required. These units add to the cost and maintenance of the vehicles as well as to increase frictional losses and further reduce the efficiency.
There have been attempts to produce vehicle drive systems using a diesel engine or gasoline engine as a prime mover operating at a constant rpm at a point that produces maximum efficiency. The prime mover may drive electrical generators which furnish electrical power to drive motors. While these arrangements have been proven useful for railroad locomotives, large construction equipment and similar vehicles, generally the size of the motors and controls have limited the use thereof in automobiles for civilian use. Electrical cars have been proposed and attempted which utilize storage batteries that may be charged from an internal combustion engine or from the power line during periods of non use. However, no system is known that is easily adapted to small passenger vehicles which permits the use of a gasoline or diesel type engine driving an electrical generator which may then be controlled to control the acceleration and speed of the vehicle.